bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Rises/Gallery
Episode Cricket trying to concentrate on the slingshot.png Cricket prepares his slingshot.png Cricket suddenly startled by Bill.png Rock breaks through the fence.png Phoenix sniffing before an oblivious Cricket and Remy.png Phoenix still sniffs on the sidewalk.png Phoenix sniffs and traverses the sidewalk.png Phoenix running away from the Green household.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-17-15h29m43s115.png Family barn on fire.png Young Cricket sees the fire.png Young Cricket plays in the ashes.png Young Cricket tastes the ash.png Nancy picks up moving ash.png Ash covered puppy in Nancy's arms.png Puppy all alone.png Young Cricket looks at the puppy.png Nancy washes the puppy.png Puppy's red fur revealed.png Young Cricket recieves Phoenix.png Young Cricket hugging Phoenix.png Toddler Cricket and Phoenix.png Kid Cricket and Phoenix.png Present Cricket and Phoenix.png Phoenix and I were best friends our entire lives.png Neat story, Cricket.png Remy secretly jealous of Cricket.png Neat story....png Bill recalls a memory with Phoenix.png Young Cricket sits on Phoenix.png Phoenix not happy to be Cricket's horse.png Cricket feels a little better.png Cricket not cheered up enough.png Tilly recalls a memory with Phoenix.png Phoenix offers Tilly to sleep with her.png Tilly sleeping with Phoenix.png Tilly eats one of Phoenix's biscuits.png Tilly laughs at her memory of Phoenix.png Cricket feeling a little bit more better.png Remy tries to recall a memory with Phoenix.png Alice interrupts Remy.png Gramma happy to have Phoenix with her.png Bill asks Cricket if he knows any Phoenix stories.png Cricket recalls his own memory with Phoenix.png Flashback to Cricket last summer.png Cricket heads into the woods to dig a hole.png I love digging holes!.png Cricket starts to dig a hole.png Cricket digging his deepest hole yet.png Deep hole succeeded.png Cricket got himself stuck in the hole.png Cricket cries for help from the hole.png Zoom-out from Cricket's hole.png Big zoom-out from Cricket's hole.png Cricket stuck for hours.png Cricket hears a bark.png Phoenix appears at the hole top.png Cricket happy that Phoenix came to help.png Cricket tells Phoenix to get help.png Phoenix jumps in the hole instead.png Cricket annoyed that Phoenix jumped in.png Phoenix wasn't the brightest.png But she was the sweetest.png Do you remember that, Dad?.png Bill traumatic from the flashback.png Cricket answers the Ruff Customers door.png Biker intimidates Cricket.png Biker says bikers only.png Bikers only sign.png Cricket 'I'm getting in there!'.png Cricket pulled away from the biker.png Bill wants to talk to the biker.png Bill demanding the biker.png Biker 'Or else what?'.png Bill 'Or else...'.png Bill unable to think of an ultimatum.png Bill isn't a fighter.png Bill talking as Cricket sneaks past.png PhoenixRisesCricketCrying.png Cricket screams for Phoenix.png The boy's got sorrow madness.png Cricket yelling his apology for Phoenix.png Cricket still yells his apology.png Please come home Phoenix.png Cricket goes silent.png Street silent for a moment.png Phoenix returns.png Cricket happy Phoenix returned.png Bill 'Well, I'll be'.png Phoenix happily running to Cricket.png Cricket and Phoenix's reunion hug.png Cricket hugs Phoenix affectionately.png Tilly and Remy see Phoenix.png Wowie-zowie!.png Phoenix in Cricket's arms.png Greens and Remy gather round Phoenix.png Cricket promises to spend more time with Phoenix.png Cricket squeezes Phoenix too tight.png Sorry, too much.png Cricket to Phoenix 'Friends?'.png Phoenix happily licks Cricket.png Odd to just disappear like that.png Cricket wonders where Phoenix went.png I guess we'll never know.png Phoenix in her flashback.png Phoenix sniffing before an oblivious Cricket and Remy (flashback).png Phoenix sniffs and traverses the sidewalk (flashback).png Phoenix sniffing in the street.png Phoenix sniffing at the gas station.png Phoenix knocks on the Ruff Customers door.png Mysterious biker appears at the door.png Phoenix excited to see the mystery biker.png Mystery biker petting Phoenix.png Phoenix on the mystery biker's motorcycle.png Phoenix after her flashback.png At least your whole family is back together again.png Greens and Remy hear a motorcycle.png Motorcycle appears at the Green house.png Mystery biker gets off the motorcycle.png Bill recognizing the mystery biker.png Mystery biker takes off her helmet.png Mystery biker revealed to be Nancy Green.png Cricket and Tilly recognize their mother.png Remy surprised to see the Greens' mom.png Storyboard Phoenix Rises crew art 1.jpg Phoenix Rises crew art 2.jpg Category:Episode Gallery Category:Season 1 Galleries